Wildmutt
Wildmutt is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. Appearance Wildmutt appears to be a big, orange dog with no eyes or tail. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. Wildmutt has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing in vision's place, which are aided by three nostrils located on each side of his neck. In the original series, Wildmutt wore a brace with the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. In Ultimate Alien, Wildmutt wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and has orange lips rather than black, also he appears with lighter fur, however he has black lips in the Ultimate Alien Intro. In Omniverse, 16 year old Wildmutt has black lips, his forearms are a bit bigger and he now has a green and white neck brace. The Omnitrix symbol is on his 'collar'. 11-year old Wildmutt looks identical to his original design but now the Omnitrixsymbol is green. Wildmutt1.PNG|Wildmutt in the Original Series Young Wildmutt UA.PNG|10 Year Old Wildmutt in Ultimate Alien Wildmutt_UA_Intro.png|Wildmutt in the Ultimate Alien Intro Wildmutt UA Season 2-12.png|Wildmutt in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Wildmutt possesses high agility that makes him able to run, jump and climb on objects at high velocity. Wildmutt has incredible sense of smell. He's able to track people from their scent, even if they are many miles away. Wildmutt has enhanced strength, strong enough to rip a car roof off. Wildmutt possesses sharp claws. While Wildmutt is normally quadrupedal, he can stand on his hind legs and brandish his front paws into fists to punch. Wildmutt has the ability to shoot quills from his back, like a porcupine myth, but this has been unseen. Weaknesses Wildmutt can't talk, instead, he communicates through a combination of barking and snarling, due to this, it is extremely hard to understand him. When Wildmutt has a cold, the triple nostrils on his neck get blocked by mucus, making him blind. Also, his fur color seems to "decrease" from its vivid orange to a pale yellow tone. Wildmutt's senses are very sensitive, making him vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a high pitched sound or a strong smell. Ben 10,000 Alternate Timeline In the Ben 10,000 Timeline future, Wildmutt has grown larger. He also has stripes on his back and has sprouted a tail. His appearance has shifted to a more feline form. Wildmutt wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Ben 10 *Wildmutt first appeared in And Then There Were 10 and defeated one of Vilgax's drones. *In Permanent Retirement, Wildmutt escaped the Limax. *In Last Laugh, Wildmutt battled the Circus Freaks but was defeated by Zombozo. *In Lucky Girl, Wildmutt tried to save some construction workers, but kept getting distracted by Lucky Girl. *In Side Effects, Wildmutt with a cold was unable to battle Clancy, and was accidentally destroying things as a market and almost got Gwen blown up in fireworks. *In Secrets, Wildmutt appeared twice when the Omnitrix malfunctioned, first was when he was captured, second time, Wildmutt surrendered to Vilgax. *In Truth, Wildmutt battled two other Vulpimancers. *In The Big Tick, Wildmutt failed to defeat the Great One. *In Framed, Wildmutt was used by Kevin to terrorize a city. Ben as Wildmutt was defeated by Kevin as Upgrade, but he saved a cable car from falling into the sea. *In Camp Fear, Wildmutt searched for Max and escaped the Living Mushrooms. *In Tough Luck, Wildmutt was used in a magic act and battled Hex and Charmcaster. *In Ghostfreaked Out, a dream Wildmutt tried to help a kid down from a tree. *In Back With a Vengeance, Wildmutt appeared four times. *In Ben 10,000, an alternate timeline Wildmutt was defeated by Vilgax. *In Midnight Madness, Wildmutt tried to stop some thieves. *In Merry Christmas, Wildmutt pretended to be a reindeer. *In Under Wraps, Wildmutt was used on a farm. *In The Visitor, Wildmutt stole Gwen's kite, but was put under a spell by Gwen to make dogs fall in love with him, Wildmutt escaped them by hiding in a tree. *In Don't Drink the Water, Wildmutt as a baby, Wildpup, defeated Hex's digger monster. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Wildmutt appeared when the Omnitrix glitched and later helped Tetrax search for an intruder, who turned out to be Gwen. He accidentally opened the air lock and saved Gwen from being sucked into space. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, Wildmutt appeared. *In Ben 10: Race Against Time, an alternate timeline Wildmutt defeated Eon and helped Gwen in a magic act. *In Dogged Pursuit, Wildmutt saved an old lady's purse and got constantly complimented by the lady. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, a malfunction in the Omnitrix turned Carl Tennyson into Wildmutt. Ultimate Alien *Wildmutt returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame, but was only seen on TV. *In The Forge of Creation, Wildmutt was used by 10-year-old Ben to try and get the Rustbucket III free. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Wildmutt appeared when King Xarion was searching the Ultimatrix for AmpFibian. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, he was used offscreen by Ben. *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Wildmutt searched for Prisoner 775 and went ultimate to battle him. *In The Purge, Wildmutt searched a Forever Knight castle. *In Inspector Number 13, The Ultimatrix accidentally turned Kevin into Wildmutt which caused him to crash his car. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Wildmutt went Ultimate. Appearances Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Wildmutt is a playable alien character in the game. Naming and Translations Trivia *Wildmutt is Ben's first intentional transformation. *The first segment of Wildmutt's transformation is the same as Four Arms and XLR8's. *According to Dwayne, Vulpimancers do have a language, but it is too difficult for Universal Translators to translate and Wildmutt doesn't know it. *Wildmutt's name in the Croatian version of the cartoon, Psina, means "Great Dog", but the same word is sometimes used to name several sharks, especially the Great white shark, which sometimes caused naming confusions between him and Ripjaws. *In the opening of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Wildmutt's lips are black instead of orange. See Also *Wildmutt Gallery *Wildmutt Videos *Ultimate Wildmutt Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Strength Aliens